Invasion
by MrFloridaMan
Summary: Their Lives are thrown for a loop when a mysterious scroll shows up in their kitchen Naruto and Hinata's relationship is pushed farther together than they thought even possible, not only relying on each other for Companionship, but Survival as an unknown threat approaches.
1. The Scroll

Atop an utterly destroyed Hokage monument looking over a Konoha that instead resembled a battlefield with the majority of the buildings in the Hidden Village had been turned to dust and rubble, larger chunks scattered about every Thirty meters or so. One Hatake Kakashi was rapidly making hand signs, while thinking about what had happened in recent affairs and the loss of nearly all of the living legends of the shinobi world with only one question how did it come so far in the six months since the "occurrence"?, suddenly finishing Kakashi let out a sigh in which he announced "Time Warp Warning no Jutsu" after which a medium sized scroll appeared in front of him and Kakashi placed his hand on it sending it off in a "pwoof" of smoke. Looking up from his handy work Kakashi smiled greeting death with open arms, as the jutsu used the entirety of the user chakra, seeing Namahagatori Otsutsuki approaching where he was collapsing, and that reality after when he sent the scroll would be erased taking with it the reality of the Otsutsuki's mass slaughter.

Seeing the dying man on the ground Nama cursed prior to rapid firing hand signs that even a Sharingan user would have trouble keeping up with, then sending his own scroll away with a "pwoof!" instructing Momo and Kinshiki to advance their investigation of Kaguya's world after the signal of her defeat. After sending the scroll off in time and space, the hulking giant of a humanoid sat down next to his dead adversary and watched as the blinding white light absorbed and destroyed all in front of him until swallowing him as well.

 **Twenty Years Prior**

Naruto blinked awake greeted by the glowing warmth of his freshly married partner's body, he rolled over giving Hinata-chan a warm, wet peck on the forehead before stepping into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After walking into the kitchen, to his dismay, the blonde found a scroll that had seemingly appeared there after the night prior, what particularly disturbed him, however, was that it was seeming sitting there despite the typical accoutrements of a metal vase of flowers was seemingly knocked onto the floor and one of the chairs toppled by one of the couples prior escapades of their wedding night.

As the jounin stood at his kitchen table he read over the scroll he opened up glancing it up and down reading it in its entirety, just as he was finishing the initial paragraph he felt the radiating warmth of a certain kunoichi envelop his back. Then he heard his new wife whisper just quite enough to hear "come back to bed so we can exchange more pleasantries."

Feeling her slender hands sliding down his stomach towards his boxers the young man turned in order to exchange the favor and was surprised by the tight fitting, low cut, shoulder exposing silk robe that only caused the growing bulge to quicken its pace. He slid his scorching hot and callused hand down the small of her exposed back, Hinata swore that she was going to moan just by this alone but was prevented by the sudden hard passionate embrace of lip-locking that ensued moments after the blonde moved his hand. Hinata felt could feel her nipples, secured firmly against her husband's chest only barely separated by her robe, firm and harden as his scorching, sensual hand slid down her lower back. Next thing she knew she was picked up off her feet, and as her feet dangled in the air with Naruto's bandaged right arm just below her ass she wrapped her legs around his strong torso and in a disrobed replay of the prior night's escapades he set her back down on their couch and preceded to have his way with her.

 **Lunchtime**.

Naruto whispered sensually to bluenette "I'll go make lunch my darling."

Then got up from the barely clothed couple's snuggling to move into the kitchen to prepare them lunch. As soon he saw it still sitting there, slightly open, it bugged and intrigued him and as he was preparing bowls of ramen he couldn't handle it anymore as he set the two prepared bowls down next to the stove and preceded to the table where he ripped open the scroll. As his eyes rapidly reviewed the scroll he looked up as he finished the first paragraph. Looking up and out at the Konoha skyline he scanned the rooftops, unable to see he quickly activated sage mode and was surprised to see two blips of chakra which he could tell were a cat being chased by a dog, who happened to look exactly like Pakkun a ninken he had known long ago in his childhood. Looking back at the scroll he read the first paragraph a third time as it was seemingly trying to confirm its legitimacy as it read If you need confirmation there will be a familiar dog chasing a white cat with 3 black dots across the roofs in Konoha at lunchtime. Focusing in on the cat, the jounin could see the 3 black dots on the side of the white cat. With the scroll seemingly predicting exactly the scene he could see, the blonde jumped back before approaching and rolling the scroll back up and filling his interest away before picking up the still hot bowls of ramen bringing them to the couch and table where his new wife was quietly napping. However, unbenounced to him the scroll would have said anything to convince the reader that the warning was legitimate. Kissing his wife's forehead to wake her, the kunoichi rose her hair still a mess from the relations they had enjoyed early that morning she sensually kissed her husband before pulling the hot bowl of ramen into her lap and snuggled up against his bare chest before Naruto supported his bowl ramen with his right arm prior to wrapping his left over the Hyuga and rejoining it under the bowl and began to eat.

Over the next several days the couple enjoyed every second of each others company, starting out staying in Konoha and relaxing at a couples bathhouse then venturing out to a secluded hot spring a half day's walk outside of Konoha, and for Uzumaki Hinata this was especially relaxing as it was the first time in her life that she did not have to worry about her love as there were no more distractions to separate the couple allowing both complete focus on the each other. Despite Hinata's focus on Naruto and his reciprocation, one thing managed to drag the most minute amount of the blonde's attention anytime, the scroll. The scroll managed to worm its way into Naruto's focus so that any time he wasn't focusing on Hinata it felt as if there was a stray hair somewhere in his mind, this caused him to force all of his attention on his wife, not that Hinata minded as it made up the years of minimal attention between them. But this bugging actually did its job, as when the couple arrived home, and after a passionate bout of sex, the first thing Naruto attended to was the scroll that was sitting rolled up on the kitchen table. Unrolling it he completely skipped the first paragraph choosing to read the second which disturbed him even further than the legitimacy of the scroll several days prior, as it then claimed to be a warning message from the future warning of an invasion of the Otsutsuki clan however what truly puzzled Naruto was the only known living member of the Otsutsuki Clan was Tomeri who lived on the moon and had promised never to approach earth again, making this even worse was the signature of one Hatake Kakashi.

 **Fifteen minutes later, the Hokage's office**.

Naruto calmly knocked on the door and Shikamaru Nara, who he considered his best friend, opened the door surprised to see the blonde, and the pineapple-haired man thought troublesome while outwardly welcoming with "Naruto what has brought you to see the Lord Hokage today?"

Smiling Naruto replied "Some personal business between Kakashi-sama and I."

Entering the room the most powerful of the Konoha eleven set the mysterious scroll on the desk that had overseen so much, then the blonde asked his best friend "could you leave us for a moment Shika?"

Looking towards his Lord, the head of the Nara clan saw the white-haired man give a small and lazy nod and walked out the door his friend just entered closing it behind him.

"Now! Is this some type of prank?!" Unrolling the scroll to the second paragraph Naruto interrogated his former sensei while pointing at his signature at the bottom of the paragraph.

The white-haired shinobi sitting behind the desk was shocked by the sudden change in attitude by the man standing in front him replied "hold on let me read that" then he looked down and began reading.

The Hokage after finishing the first paragraph looked up puzzled at Naruto who replied in a now calm voice "I can vouch for the authenticity of that first paragraph Kakashi-sensei" who nodded in understanding and continued reading. After reading intently the second paragraph Kakashi looked up in a lazy but concerned expression, however, was interrupted when an enraged Hinata burst through the door raising her voice to say "Lord Hokage what is the meaning of pulling my husband away from me so soon after our wedding?"

Naruto perked up at the sudden interruption of his beautiful wife, lovingly asking "Hinata-chan how'd you find out I was meeting with Kakashi-sama?"

Now calmer she replied "When I woke up I was wondering where you had gone and figured you had gone to Ichiraku for some lunch. But on my over Ino-chan told me she saw you going up to the Hokage's Estate, so I turned around to come here."

"Anyway…" Kakashi continued drawing in breath lazily "We were discussing something truly interesting that we were about to discuss before your interruption" He let out with a sigh.

"oh didn't know what I was interrupting," Hinata said with a sweatdrop.

"Hinata-chan this is what I was interested in the morning after our wedding" Naruto replied, then paused in which there was an audible silence, and continued nervously "Oh… uhh.. the reason I didn't concern you with it was that… uhhh.. I thought it was Kakashi-Sama playing a prank for all .. for all the practical jokes I played in my youth" Naruto was nervous because incensing his new wife would possibly lose him her affection for a couple of days.

"That's understandable" the bluenette replied, which left Naruto in shock.

Through his shock he managed to get out "Still it is good that you came because I can't make heads or tails of what's in this scroll. You have any idea Kakashi?"

The white-haired Hokage let out a sigh saying "No, whoever wrote this either is incredible at forging signatures, or the writer is to be believed and I wrote this at some future date."

"Well maybe if it was sent back in time a jutsu was used and you, Naruto could use sage mode to detect if it was true." Hinata piped up after a period of silence.

"Hinata darling, I love you" Naruto exclaimed as he entered sage mode, Hinata blushed shyly. Almost instantaneously Naruto exclaimed "Aha" before swiveling then lifting his blushing wife into the air planting a wet kiss on her lips.

"Naruto not in front of the Hokage" she playfully teased, now blushing a vibrant ruby in her cheeks.

"It seems that this scroll is loaded with excessive amounts of chakra, almost as much as a High-level jounin." the blonde explained.

"So what you're saying is that I in 'A' future cast a jutsu that uses up almost all of my chakra to send this message back here?" Kakashi inquired sitting up and now looking intently at the open scroll sitting on his desk.

"Yea that would seem to be the case." Naruto replied.

"Interesting… would you mind staying here to go over and discuss the about the threat described within this warning?" the man behind the desk inquired.

At this Hinata squeezed intently the arm of Naruto she was wrapped around; feeling this Naruto replied "uhh... nah Kakashi I think I am going to get back to making up lost time with my Hinata" as he looked over at a ruby red Hinata clutching his left arm

"But I'll read it over and be back eventually." As he began rolling up the scroll and tucked it into his waist pocket.

"Well I guess I will just have to wait till then." the Hokage uttered.

"Then we'll be off. Thank you for seeing me Kakashi-sama." bowing with Hinata saying "Thank you Hokage-sama." Then turning the couple, still wrapped around each other exiting the office.

Shikamaru entered after they left asking "What was that all about?" to the Hokage.

Lord Sixth replied "Some trouble brewing on the horizon"

Which was greeted with Shikamaru's signature reply "what a drag"

 **Five minutes later at the Ichiraku Ramen**

"Oh hello, you two! How can I help you this fine afternoon?" Ayame welcomed the couple as they assumed two seats at the bar. Naruto looked over at his beautiful wife sticking up two of his fingers at the bottom of his chest, seeing Hinata shake her head in agreement Naruto said "Four bowls of Ichiraku special please!"

"All right that'll be coming right up," Ayame said turning around to go help prepare ramen.

"Well, Well, well if it isn't my favorite pair of customers!" Teuchi exclaimed from behind the bar "What has so much love making worked up an appetite? I remember how much it did for Ayame's mother and I!"

The pair blushed much brighter than they would have, as ironically they were feeling each other up under the bar.

"Dad… you're gonna scare our favorite customers away." the waitress said as she served the pair their first bowls of ramen. After slurping down his first big bite he realized that the cook, and owner of the shop, was right, but spoke up and said: "Frankly Ayame, I don't think anything could scare me away from here because your ramen is the best I've ever had." The owner put on a smile as his customer when back to eating his bowl of ramen.

 **Twenty minutes later at the Uzumaki Residence**.

As they finished walking up the stairs Naruto picked up Hinata, who wrapped her legs around his torso while letting a chirp of excitement out, he spun her around before pushing her back up against the wall next to door asking in a fake puzzled tone "now where were we?"

As he proceeded to plant a string of wet, passionate kisses from the base of her neck to her gentle jawline before engaging in a passionate open mouth kiss. He then would swivel so his back was facing the door removing his left hand from the back of the bluenette's neck to open the door behind him. Entering the front of the apartment Naruto kicked the door close, moving towards the bedroom of the apartment Naruto again pushed Hinata up against the wall as he opened the door to the bedroom. Finally reaching the bed Hinata released allowing Naruto to throw her onto the bed that creaked under the sudden force. As she lay there, she watched as Naruto pulled off his jacket with such speed she was surprised it didn't rip in two along with the shirt under it, she had to admit she didn't even notice him pull off his shoes however they were suddenly relegated to a corner of the room. As all he had left was his pants he began to work on her clothing first her shoes whose zippers he pulled down from her upper calf and with each inch her panties were more and more soiled. After finishing with the shoes he pulled her so that her ass was at the edge of the bed, then planted a scorching open mouth kiss on her picking her back up only slightly to access the zipper for her corset then unzipping and pulling it off of her tossed in an area near the rest of the discarded garments. Upon seeing the four buttoned shirt he ripped it off uncaring of the buttons fate, Hinata thought to herself that if Naruto kept going like this she would orgasm before he even made any advance sensually. Seeing the tight fitting D cup lace bra the blonde continued lower to her clearly wet pants which he grabbed a hold of around the waistline and ripped down and off of his wife and it just so happened her assumption earlier was correct as she orgasmed letting out a large moan of "Naruto-kun" enticed by this Naruto using his immense strength ripped his pants off faster than blink of an eye, then moving in ripping the now ruined panties in half before grabbing his rock hard penis and plunging it deep into the shaved crotch of the woman laying before him. Inch by tantalizing inch Hinata felt herself going nearly over the edge again, however it was yet again Naruto removing her clothes that sent her there with the blonde ripping off the bra and discarding it. This time it was One hundred times that of the first as she passionately tied tongues with Naruto, steaming hot juice poured out onto his crotch and liquid squeezed its way out of her diamond hard nipples. As he penetrated her they locked lips and Hinata wrapped her legs so familiarly around his back, then Naruto slid his hand under her back prior to lifting his wife into the air while she let out a string of moans.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Belly up on the bed seeing her husbands strained face she let out "Na-na-nar-ruto-k-kun le-let me f-finish you off-ff" as she flipped over to relieve the man.

 **Five minutes later**

The pair of ninja lay in each other's embrace breathing a little heavier than normal "do you want to know what the scroll is about?" Naruto said calmly "I trust you Naru but since you brought it up Naruto-kun I would like to know."

Naruto then rolled over pecking Hinata on the forehead with a kiss. Sitting up and walking naked over to the closet Naruto grabbed a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants and a t-shirt for himself and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and robe for his wife. Walking over and setting her pair of replacement clothes down on the bed Naruto then pulled on his sweatpants and a tan tee shirt. While watching Naruto pull on his clothes Hinata wished they could just lay there all day exchanging their bodies with one another. Finally, after laying there fantasizing for several minutes she finally got up and pulled her clothes on; waking out of the threshold of her bedroom she saw Naruto sitting on the couch pouring over the unrolled scroll on the coffee table in front of him.

"So what is this?" The bluenette said curling up to her husband.

"Well… its a message from Kakashi-sama in the future. However, it warns of an Otsutsuki clan invasion. You know who they are right?" He said staring into her light lavender, pupil-less eyes.

"Like Kaguya, the sage of six paths, and Toneri?" She said staring back with a worried look.

"Yes exactly, however, I did not know that there were any more of them." replying in a calming tone, as he knew Hinata suffered some trauma as a result of Toneri's actions months prior.

"There are more of them?" She asked now calmed by Naruto's soothing tone and calm look.

"Yes, ten of them close enough to actually come to here." he replied. "But the scroll also warns that the head will most likely send the recon pair much earlier most likely in six months" he Continued.

"Okay, What else?" Hinata interrogated.

Across Konoha in the Hokage's office.

"Shika go send a shinobi to summon Sasuke Uchiha." The Sixth Hokage said looking down at the village. "Yes my lord" Shikamaru stated bowing before leaving the office. As Lord Sixth Stared out at the village he was deep in thought about what it would mean if there was an off-world Otsutsuki clan that were mounting an invasion, when he was drawn off it as the death of Obito. He was remembering how Obito not only dumped chakra into his eyes developing them into Mangekyou Sharingan, and told Kakashi to take one of his Sharingan to the replace the one that he destroyed. He wondered what how could they prepare themselves against these enemies? What could they do against basically gods? These thoughts were quickly quelled as Shikamaru entered the room with "a jounin has been tasked with finding Sasuke to request his presence my lord"

"Thank you, Shikamaru." The sixth replied. "Now what were we going over prior to my sudden interruption?"

 **Back at the Uzumaki Residence**.

"We're gonna have to go where? Hinata questioned exasperated.

Calmly replying Naruto said "Uzushiogakure, the old village of Uzumaki clan."

"But why do we have to go there again? We're supposed to go enjoy the sights in the land of hot water next week." Naruto with a look of understanding.

"Yes my darling but if we are to treat this warning as though it is real we should investigate the sealing jutsu of my lost clan."

Hinata made a deadpan expression. After a long pause she timidly replied "But why Naruto-kun?"

He simply stated, "because I'm afraid Hinata."

"Huhhh?" Hinata was taken aback as she had never heard the fearless man standing in front of her admit anything to that effect.

"Yes in fact I'm terrified Hinata. The only true Otsutsuki that we have faced is Kaguya and it was only through the Sage of Six Paths helping we were able to beat her. And Toneri was powerful, but only was a descendant of the Otsutsuki. I'm afraid that we couldn't beat an actual Otsutsuki in open combat. And more so I'm afraid of losing you again or worse not being able to protect you" Naruto lamented in his partner.

He continued Hinata visually stunned "I feel the only way I could beat such a threat is by learning the apparently powerful sealing techniques of my lost clan."

"N-Naruto-kun as long as we're together we shouldn't fear." She let out through her upset visage.

A now stoic Hinata said "but your fear is reasonable so we should go to the old Uzushiogakure, I am an Uzumaki now aren't I? It'll be good to learn about the clan."

A smiling Naruto replied "I'm glad you agree my love." As he gave her a loving peck on the cheek. "Now we've got to start packing"

 **Later at a Shinobi equipment shop.**

"Alright thank you!" Naruto said as he dropped the right amount of coinage onto the checkout counter.

"Your always welcome Naruto-sama!"the cashier replied smiling.

As he slung the large scroll over his shoulder by the strap and walked towards the exit of the store when out of all the shinobi in the village Konohamaru walked into the store "Hey big brother Naruto! That looks like a gear scroll where you off to? Oh! Is it for your honeymoon with Hinata?"

"Uhhh yea we traveling among the other lands and this is a scroll of camping supplies" Naruto replied.

"Cool I wish I could travel outside the village, but alas I'm stuck here." Konohamaru responded, "well I guess this is goodbye for a while!" Konohamaru finished

"Well see ya in a week or two"

As he progressed down the packed dirt street he lost himself deep in thought as he looked upon the midday sun shining a brilliant orange on the Hokage's monument. He thought about how much privilege he had as a shinobi traveling and visiting areas outside the village and how previously this was simply unattainable for the average person.

 ** _You know that's going to change with the new peace you've ushered in_**. Kurama interjected as Naruto finished the thought.

 _Yes, I know. Its just I never thought about how caged the normal villager was_.

 **The Uzumaki apartment.**

As he approached his door he could smell the lovely aroma of dinner pouring out from the apartment. Entering the apartment he joined his bluenette wife in the kitchen wrapping his arms around her lower torso, and sensually whispered "What are you making for us my love?"

She responded "One of your favorites beef stew and roasted potatoes."

Sticking a wooden spoon out for the blonde to taste.

Tasting it Naruto replied "delicious as always dear." Sighing he unstrapped the large scroll from his back. "So have you finished packing my dear? I wasn't sure you'd be able to walk after this afternoon." he posed.

Hinata blushed "Yes, yes my Naru-chan. You know I'm sturdier than I look!"

"Hmm I was just concerned that you, a chunin, couldn't keep up with a jounin." he whispered in her ear heat pouring off his trunk-like arms that he liberated from his signature jacket leaving nothing but his tank top between him and his wife.

Hinata blushed "well you can see that I absolutely can" before planting a wet smooch on the lightning yellow blonde's cheek and placing her hand on his chest before saying "but before we get carried away could you set the table, we have to eat sometime."

Naruto flustered replied, "oh alright I guess. Man! What a tease!"

Sitting down the for dinner the pair dug into the meal and after the first couple of bites Naruto came up asking "So are you all ready to get going tomorrow morning?"

wow, he's being the pretty overbearing lately The bluenette thought before she responded "Yes Naruto-kun, but we should cut our love short in order to early sleep in order to get up extra early to avoid all the hustle and bustle of the town."

The blonde smiled "ok sweety. It's funny because I would've suggested it if you hadn't"

 _Well that's a little weird he is usually never okay with not having as much sex, damn you to the sticking place for that Jiraiya! Oh well he must just be excited to try to find the lost knowledge of his clan._ Hinata thought to herself while outwardly replying "now that's been settled..."

Returning to their meal the couple stayed in conversation then focusing on the gossip of the town

"Did you hear about Ino and Sai?" Hinata started

Naruto replied "Yeah, I guess it isn't a surprise because she always liked the cold distant types like Sasuke. But maybe she could help him grasp his emotions and recover from how Danzo trained him to be."

His wife across the table nodded in agreement before responding "Yes I agree completely, but what about Shikamaru and Temari?" The words barely left her mouth before:

"Pfft those two have been in love since before the great war."

Hinata was stunned because only until recently the couple had been showing affection for each other, she thought He hasn't mellowed out at all since we were kids holding onto the precious memories of the hyperactive boy's hijinks and how he really saved her from hopelessness.

"I remember back to when I came back from training with Jiraiya-sensei and Shika was escorting Temari back to Hidden Sand. Then I asked if it was a date, they were so flustered." Naruto continued in his usual jovial tone.

"I never figured Shika would marry, something about it being too 'troublesome' or something, Let alone someone so like his mother!" the pale eyed Uzumaki giggled before raising her spoon to her mouth.

Before long the couple were finished their meal, despite talking about the gossip of the village slowing the entire time. Seeing their bowls empty Hinata began to raise herself from the table when Naruto quickly lifted himself from the table quietly stating "I will take care of it my love."

As he picked up the bowls Hinata looked on with her pale eyes on her husband's stunning physique. As Naruto scrubbed each dish she could feel herself become aroused. As he moved to the pot pouring the remnants of the stew down the drain Hinata crept up behind him she pressed herself up against the shinobi's muscular back in a tight hug before pecking his cheek and sensually whispering "I'll be in the bedroom love."

Heading into the bedroom she grabbed the scrolls she had packed with her clothes then double and triple checked each one before re rolling and sliding them back into the bag she packed. Walking into the closet she removed the tight fitting shirt and grey sweatpants. Standing in the in nothing but panties she slipped into a low cut silk robe before walking out to the door frame of the couples bedroom looking on at her husband finishing putting away the dishes in the kitchen. When he finished walking over to Hinata he grabbed each of her hands leaning down to passionately kiss her.

Hinata whispered in his ear "there some things I want to try to speed things up."

With him whispering back "I'm excited to see them."

 **Meanwhile in The Hokage's office**

"You summoned me Lord Hokage?" Sasuke Uchiha remarked to Kakashi.

Kakashi standing looking out on the sleepy night that had fallen on the village responded "I trust Shikamaru filled you in on what I would like you to do, yes?"

The last Uchiha questioned "To tail Naruto and Hinata right?"

The Hokage sighed answering "no, no, no I already have Anko and an anbu tailing them. I want you to investigate Kaguya's castle because there might be something that that's worthwhile."

Sasuke's eyes widened hearing the actual contents of the mission "Then this must truly be dire"

He responded. "Yes, it is a credible source has warned of invasion and I want intelligence on the enemy." Kakashi finished adding "I trust it is time for you to take you leave."

Turning towards the door Sasuke "Yes, I'll report back as soon as possible Lord Sixth" and disappeared in a poof smoke with a log replacing where he was standing.

As the night fell on the hidden village, the konoha eleven found peace, whether by themselves, or in example the case of Sasuke making a surprise visit to the young Haruno's residence, passionate love. While most would burn the midnight oil, as couples often do, investigate every crevice of the other; this wouldn't be true for who most would consider a gem of a couple as the Uzumaki's had tied themselves together after a awe-inspiring bout of passion.


	2. Beginnings of Adventure

**Chapter 2: beginnings of adventure**

Blinking his lightning blue eyes awake and embraced his partner whispering in her ear "h-hina it's time to get up my love"

Hinata stirring awake "hmmm… I'll be up in a minute Naruto-kun"

With this stated Naruto rose from the bed and walked to the closet pulling a jacket off of a hanger and grabbing an undershirt before pulling on a different than normal pair of blue pants that matched perfectly with the black trimmed and orange base that was reminiscent of his old outfit without the thick collar of the previous one. After finishing getting dressed he looked up to see a messy haired Hinata sauntering over to him before he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace with a passionate kiss. After walking over to the foot of the bed he checked the bag he had packed ensuring the gear scroll was tightly secured to the bottom and all the scrolls he had packed with clothing sealed inside were present. After doing that he sat on the bench at the foot of the bed, and watched as Hinata pulled on her clothes, her typical lilac sleeveless and navy corset with navy shorts and black stockings before she noticed blushed and walk out of the closet and right up to Naruto before saying "peeping are we? I mean the pervy sage was your sensei after all."

Naruto, surprisingly not blushing, responded "ahh you caught me" in a coy tone, then continuing "but how could I resist looking at such a sight?"

Then standing up, embracing Hinata, and joining in a wet open mouth kiss. Separating and going back to the conversation Naruto stated "Do you remember the time we all went to the bathhouses then Lee suddenly barged into the women's bathhouse, then Sakura hit me because I had a bra in my towel?"

Hinata gave a deapan grin before responding "where you peeping then too?" Returning in kind with a jovial grin, he confessed "Well aren't you smart? But yea I was peeping"

Keeping her deadpan expression mused "I figured as much…." then shifted into a sly smile elaborating "So what am I to do with my naughty, peeping husband?.." before sauntering back towards him.

Naruto seeing this confided "I don't know…" pausing to grasp both her hands kissing her fingertips before promising in a light, joking tone "but it will have to wait till we make camp tonight, so don't make it too harsh."

The pale eyed Uzumaki would have retorted if not for the tease of a conversation had wound her so tight that she thought if it had continued she would've thrown herself on the Blonde in front of him. Picking up their packed bags the couple, Hinata in front of Naruto, walked out of the bedroom through the living room and stopping at the door to put their shoes on, Hinata with her calf height boots and Naruto with his standard shinobi boots, then walking out the door. Unsure what was ahead they progressed towards the exit of the village.

 **Meanwhile on the roof outside the building.**

"Shit Anko! Anko! Ank-" the owl masked anbu alerted before being cut off

"-What the fuck is it now Owl?" Anko hissed at the anbu black ops member.

"uhh uhh the couple they-they" the masked shinobi stammered, scared at the Jounin's foul mood who through gritted teeth said "spit. it. owl!"

He returned weakly to "the-they started moving much earlier than we were briefed on ma'am"

Hearing this Anko became laser focused quickly but quietly ordered "Owl make a beeline for the main gate! I'll wake Cat so signal us after they've exited the village. We'll follow suit a good 10 minutes or so behind, understood?"

The rookie anbu with a determined tone stated "yes Ma'am!"

Before being slapped upside the head with Anko hissing "quiet you idiot"

While she thought to herself Man! I know he's just out of basic for anbu, but it's like he's just oblivious to what they taught him. I'm sure he will not be a bother for the rest of the mission because it's just a tailing mission of a honeymooning couple. He could have just cost us our cover, but knowing how capable each of them are respectively they probably knew we were tailing them before they even left. Although….. probably not that would require sage mode or her byakugan, so most likely not…

(Ironically she initially was right, at least partly as Hinata used her byakugan to see them as she thought she saw someone on the roof adjacent to their apartment.)

Cutting her train of thought off she shook the cat masked anbu awake ordering "Cat, up and at 'em!"

The focal anbu shot up from her lying position, this was expected as anbu were trained or at least seemed to be trained as light sleepers, before yawning and croaking "yes ma'am what are orders?"

Anko decisively answered "the target has started moving before we're to wait 'till Owl, that rookie, signals from the main gate."

Cat nodded showing her understanding before volunteering "understood ma'am." Sitting there atop one the higher roofs in the sleeping village hidden in the leaves she thought to herself: I wonder why we are actually tailing two of the most powerful shinobi in the village they must be doing something daring on the Hokage's orders, unless we are tailing them because of something that they might do? Eh I shouldn't concern myself with the reasoning the Hokage...

The two Shinobi sat there for the next ten minutes before there was a break in the monogamous sight with a subtle flash of orange light "There, there's our signal" Anko stated before taking off at lightning fast speed.

"I'm right behind you Anko-chan" the cat masked said.

Arriving upon the rookie Owl the two stop for a second to regroup and prepare.

"You ready?" Anko interrogated the rookie anbu.

"Yes ma'am" she responded to his superior officer. Unsure of what was to happen the trio of active shinobi set out to tail a seemingly normal couple on their escapade out of the village.

 **Twenty minutes earlier at the Haruno Residence.**

Sasuke Uchiha pecked Sakura's forehead right where the hundred healings seal was as he was finally pulling on his cloak and making good to leave. Walking into the space occupying between the door and the sitting room he pulled on his shoes zipping them up with soft noise resonating from them. As he thought about the adventure ahead of him a warmth radiated through him.

This radiance would belong a moaning Sakura Haruno who bemoaned "why-y? Why must you leave like this Sasuke-kun? You always do this… Why?"

Sasuke in his typically distant demeanour responded "I must, I've orders from the Hokage. But also to atone for my sins against the shinobi world."

Sakura continuing to grasp the large man whispered "But allow me to elope with you, we could marry in a small village along the way"

His cold composure practically sucking Sakura's radiance from the room be should and turned the woman, who was wearing only a lacy pair of bra and panties which highlighted her slender figure, flicking her in the affectionate way he so often did right on top of were he had kissed a couple of minutes earlier, joining this was "I wouldn't that be lovely if not for the fact that the places I visit are the seediest most dangerous places in the all the five great lands and no place for a cute couple."

And before the pink haired kunoichi could react stifling chilled entered the space that was previously occupied by her lover with a soft whoosh of the door opening and closing. Not knowing how to react the only thing she could do was sit down and sob weakly at her lover's disinterest, but at the same time could only help but to enjoy the memories of their times together. This fissure in Her feelings although not noticeable to her at the time seeded something deep and primal in her heart, something that would threaten her love.

 **Back to the present just beyond the main gate of Konoha.**

The couple walking through the dark early morning leaned on each other. Sneaking up behind was Sasuke who said "Fancy meeting you two out here!"

At this Hinata let out a blood curdling screech which shot birds out of the tree just off the road. Naruto incensed by this nearly buried the man grabbing him and dragging him five feet kicking up dirt along the way. When the dirt from the road cleared it could be seen that Naruto was holding a glowing orange rasengan, that was casting an encompassing orange glow, in his bandaged prosthetic hand and straddling Sasuke's body before burying the rasengan just to the right of Sasuke's head

"What the Fuck Sasuke ?!" Naruto baratted.

"I could have killed you!" He continued

"Pfft in yours dreams idiot, I would've cut your arm off… again" Sasuke spit back.

"uh.. Oh it was just you Sasuke!" Hinata chirped up "You really scared me there for a second"

Naruto stepped off of Sasuke then offered his hand out and pulled Sasuke up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you two. But I thought I'd say hello since I'm on my way out from the village." Sasuke said dusting himself off.

"Grrr Are you leaving so soon after not even being here a day?" Naruto barked as the trio began walking.

"Yes I am, but on Hokage's orders this time." He responded in a moderated tone

"Hokage's orders that your lameass excuse?" The blonde growled.

"Yes, in fact, I wasn't planning to be back in the village for a while so my conjugal visit was nothing but a product of the Hokage requesting my presence." The last Uchiha described.

Naruto infuriated at this charged forward grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt while Hinata grab Naruto's right arm in an futile attempt to restrain him as he shouted "How dare you -you -you motherfucker you hurt Sakura every time you come and go, you never even let her come with you asshole!"

"As usual you 're still to juvenile to understand how this world works" Sasuke responded.

"No Your just an arrogant cold asshole" Naruto shot back.

"stop it you two, you're both right!" Hinata shouted while getting in between the men with her byakugan activated.

"grrrrr-"

"Naruto! Drop it!" Hinata ordered her enraged husband

She thought to herself _Why is he always this way overbearing and stubborn? I had hoped that his realization of his love for me would teach him to be less stubborn, but it appears he just has doubled down in his stubbornness and protectiveness. Is it just the idea of this threat that has put him on edge? To this I can feel my love slipping, but I still love his protectiveness and his strength for me._

" Fine" he answered back letting go of Sasuke's shirt. "Now let's continue moving" Naruto continued dejected.

Hinata returned to thought _Maybe I can have an effect on him! It appears that maybe if I were to stay by his side I could balance him like how yin chakra balances yang chakra. But I can't follow him everywhere, so still I must effect him to make him more reasoned..._

"So where are you headed Sasuke?" Hinata inquired while deactivating her byakugan.

"Can't tell you, Hokage's orders" Sasuke replied monotone.

"Kaguya's castle" Naruto mumbled

"What? What's that" Hinata replied confused.

"Sasuke could you explain what I'm talking about" Naruto asked drawing in breath lazily.

"Sure, Kaguya's Castle is well, - a castle thats located in one her dimensions tha-" Sasuke said before being cut off

"Wait why are you out here if you can jus warp out of here with your eyes?" Hinata interjected.

"Well it's just that I need to go to a couple places prior to going to it, and it's accessible through a portal I have set up in a hideout." Sasuke replied

"Oh then.. It must be dangerous to go there right?" Hinata interrogated

Sasuke now getting annoyed at the interrogation responded "It's not really, but we should move away from the subject."

"I'm supposing you'd like to know where we are going Sasuke." Naruto stated back to his normal tone and demeanor.

"Sure why not." the Uchiha replied

"Well we're head to the Uzushiogakure ruins." Naruto said with confidence in Sasuke.

"Well why there idiot? There's nothing left but old demolished buildings and ruins." Sasuke questioned the choice.

Naruto angered at Sasuke's doubt gritted his teeth giving off some killing intent before saying "We're working towards the same goal Sasuke, I'm looking for the mythically strong fuinjutsu of my old clan for what we believe s the coming threat."

"Well then I guess you're not the same idiot from our adolescence…" Sasuke voiced before trailing off.

The trio from the legendary Konoha Eleven continued to walk in the gentle but unnerving silence that came at the end of conversation, dirt crunching underneath their feet with every step. And as the sun broke the horizon they approached a fork in the road with signs reading the next village pointing down each fork.

Naruto spoke up "Ah here we must depart from you Sasuke."

Clearing his throat Sasuke replied, "It appears that way Naruto."

"Well, then Sasuke be careful out there and be fast so that Sakura doesn't kill anyone" Naruto said holding out a his arm in a fist bump.

"Be careful Sasuke!" Hinata added

Bumping Naruto's fist Sasuke finished "of course I'd never not come back, besides anything powerful enough to kill me would probably be able to kill you too."

"Oh, by the way, there's a group of three anbu who are following you about a minute back" Sasuke added before taking off in a "woosh" of air.

The couple stood there at the crossroads in the rising sunlight holding one another for a while then turning to start walking down the other road.

About five minutes later Hinata spoke up "Naruto?"

He responded, "Yes Hina-chan?"

Stammering at first, she questioned, "H-have Y-you ever considered that people find you a little overbearing and overprotective?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I've only ever thought I'm doing what's right." Naruto replied contemplating whether she might be right.

"But no I've never considered that" he finished.

"I'm not saying this to try to hurt you, but Naru-kun you've interjected yourself into places situations between others. An-and-and I'm just worried you'll rub someone the wrong way and get yourself into some trouble." She worried

"Yes, Hina thank you this just reminds me why I love you so much. You balance me like my other half." Naruto replied.

At this Hinata thought to herself _Is he deflecting, oh I guess he understands what I'm trying to tell him…_

"Naruto-Kun you're absolutely right, just like our chakra our love for one another makes us better together than we could ever be apart. You've taught me to be confident and I want to help with your brashness, however, I do understand that your brash is part of who you are. I love you Naruto-Kun." Hinata spoke.

The couple enthralled in each their love joined in the familiar tongue tied kiss.

Breaking apart Naruto gently pressed his index finger to her lips sensually whispered in his partners ear "we have to continue on Hina-chan."

Hinata kissed and playfully sucked his finger to this the blonde replied "you're gonna get it tonight"

 **Meanwhile in the trees just off the road**

Anko and the female Anbu blushed with an "aah" as they watched the couple.

The male Anbu, however, let out a snort of derision stating "really? I thought my first observation mission would be of somewhat interesting, not some couple going over and over how they love each other. I don't even care that it's Naruto-San and Hina-"

He was cut off by an incensed Anko Clasping her hand over the mouth area on his Anbu mask stifling him speaking, then howled at him "how many times will I have to tell you quite you idiot?-"

"No More Ma'am" his muffled voice cut Anko off, who incensed the Tokubestu Jounin so much she hit him in the familiar up the back of the head slap.

"Like you'd ever be so lucky to get someone as nice and sweet as Hinata, anyway how boring is love to you?" Anko scowled obviously incensed at the attitude he expelled

Although internally she thought to her self _Funny I remember Kakashi-kun telling a story about how young Naruto was just like this never satisfied with the D-rank missions he was assigned, ah I wish I was back with him in Konoha this fine morning._..

Anko's thought was cut off as it was mere seconds before the two shinobi were joined by the last member of the trio arrived, spit flying from behind her Mask, who spat at the young man "How dare you! You fucking worthless piece of human debris! you'll never find anyone half as good as eithe-"

Cat too was cut off mid expression by an Anko attempting to defuse the situation who spoke up with "Cat Stand down! we can scold him later!"

Cat upon hearing this wasn't overly thrilled with this solution muttering "fine" at this proposal.

The three anbu then continued traveling tree to tree following their target. Although the attitude between them began to change, despite the hostility a palpable sense of camaraderie was seeded in the group. In the albeit slow pace the three internally we're actually calm and relaxed, even Owl thought Man! This is nice and calm for my first observation mission. _Maybe I was wrong about this missi- but he cut himself of: No No No! This is the most boring mission yet, and it doesn't help that Anko and Cat are so insufferable about any comment concerning the couple._

 **Down the road about 15 minutes later...**

Naruto cleared his throat,

Lee and Tenten I think should be together. I think that for how hard the both of them work they deserve someone just as hard working to come home to..." he trailed off

"It really is something that they should strive for." Hinata noted continuing "Even if Neji hadn't" sniffling "died in the fourth war, I think they should have been married they both worked so hard to get to where their at, both the top of their fields"

The blonde noted "Maybe we could... help them... although I shudder at the thought of training with Bushy brows to convince him to try with Tenten."

"And Tenten trainings regimen isn't a cake walk either" Hinata added.

Naruto stubborn and disgruntled at this reality spoke up"To hell with how hard they train. Either of them would do the same for us! When I get back I'm gonna start convincing Bushy Brows that he and Tenten should be together!"

"Yea if one team deserved to stay together it was team Guy." The bluenette concurred.

However she thought _Man he will never change! Tenten's training will suck but She'd do it for me. And I hope Naru-kun never does change, he really does care for people._

Continuing in the comforting feeling they walked that way for a while leaning on each other, occasionally talking, as the sun rised through late mourning when they came on a creek crossing.

 **The bank of the creek.**

"... So thats, why I think Kakashi should end up with her" Naruto stated planly.

A rustle in the bushes followed by the loud unmistakable sound of a lightning chakra release followed by two men running out from the brush a bolt of lightning strung between them. Running behind the two was a third who made a tiger hand seal before a Water Fang Bullet shot up moving through the lightning. Seeing this the Jinchuriki rapidly ran through had signs before slapping his hand to the ground shouting " **Doton: Earth Style Wall"** two separate blocks blasted out of the ground in front of the two thugs so suddenly they slammed into the blocks with an audible 'Thud!' He may have broke the bolt of lightning but the Electrified Water Fang was still shooting towards him and Hinata. Quickly thinking, a spiraling ball of Chakra appeared in his hand before Naruto squeezed it causing a bright beam pierced straight through Water Fang Bullet Jutsu causing an explosion of water. As the Earth Walls retracted the first two thugs got up from the ground, and two more thugs joined them quickly after. Naruto Battle ready simply stated "You don't Want to do this!"

The Thug in front spat back "yea we absolutely do and once we toss you aside We're gonna have our way with your little princess."

This set the blonde off he charged forward with insurmountable speech hitting the head thug with an earth shattering crack sending the man flying across the river. This shocked the three other thugs but weren't given anytime as three shadow clone popped out thin air who each formed rasengan punching them into their guts sending them flying off the road into the woods. The leader of the thugs struggled to his feet blood flowed from each corner of his mouth and a gash hidden in his hair. He then barely voiced "You've made a grave mistake..." he coughed up more blood "... You've bought yourself the full force of the Kawatski gang" he disappeared. He switched himself with a log in a "poof!" of smoke, he left the road and his comrades whom he questioned if they were still living. Once a good way off the road the possie leader stopped slumping over against a tree he wallowed in thought while catching his breath _Damn It! He whipped us out! He took out Sh_ ū, Ninki, and Musaki! Who the fuck was that? SHIT! they must have been from Konoha! If I've alerted the Konoha shinobi... Oh GOD I'm dead! What is Boss going to do to me? I wish I could switch places with Shū! he got up and retained his coarse terrified at what he might experience at the hands of the boss.

 **Back at the Creek Bed**

Anko with the two Anbu in hot pursuit came bolting out of the woods halting a few feet in front of the couple standing holding each other. "We saw the smoke so we came as fast as we could , are you okay?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation "So you're the one tailing us Anko?"

"Yep! Me and these two good for nothings. Believe me I'd rather back in Konoha with Kakashi" Anko added

"Whaaat?" Naruto exclaimed

"Although Hinata doesn't seem all that surprised by these revelations" Anko noted

A surprised Naruto jumped about interjecting "Whaaaat? You and Ka-Kakashi? Hinata?"

Hinata then spoke up "Well..." she blushed embarrassed at spying "The morning we got back to Konoha I used my byakugan and I saw Anko leaving Kakashi-sama's and when we were leaving the I saw them on the roof across from our house"

"Whaaaat? Hinata you knew?" Naruto interrogated.

"Anyway... What happened here? Kakashi-Sama is gonna want to know." Anko questioned

Naruto Reported faithfully the events of the one sided fight.

"Thank you" Anko Concluded before running through hand signs when Naruto interposed

"hold on could you ask Kakashi if it would be okay if you lot let us be if we give him what we find"

Pausing to think Anko replied "sure why not?" as she slapped her hand to the ground transforming the scroll into a snake that took off towards the Konoha.

"Were gonna get going then is that okay Anko?"

"Yea kid have fun..." Anko replied as the couple took off clearly making up for lost time.

Once the couple was out of view Cat pipped up "Why didn't anyone know you were with Lord Hokage?"

Anko sighed lamenting "Well we didn't want anyone to know because we thought with him being Hokage and all it probably would've been said that I'm getting special assignment..."

"And if you tell anyone I'll cut your tongue out."

Owl interrupted "do you think Lord Hokage will pull us out when he returns the message?"

Anko smiled "I don't know but I put a little 'treat' in there so I hope that message doesn't get searched"

 **Ten Minutes later the Hokage's Office**

An embarrased Kakashi swallowed the photo of Anko in a torn up mesh body suit up into his lap. Then whipped away the start of a nose bleed before Shikamaru noticed. Shikamaru then turned and inclined a question of his Hokage "Whats that my lord?"

To which Kakashi returned "a status report from the team tailing Naruto and Hinata. It seems they've gotten themself the attention of a gang. Send someone out to investigate the Kawatski gang I've never heard of them."

Shikamaru finished "Yes sir right away sir." before exiting the room. As he walked down the hall he thought to himself _Kakashi you sly dog._

Sitting at the desk Kakashi then looked down at the photo he tried to hide from Shikamaru, he then mired himself in thought _should I let her repreive from the mission? yes, but make her wait 'till Naruto's departed for the island._

 **Back on the road.**

Once they had made up their lost time the pair slowed the pace considerably. However quiet it was the time flew by before the couple stopped for a late lunch along a creek bed.

"So.." Naruto started "Are you excited for what we might find there Hina?"

"Why yes Naruto, but will I be able to learn any of the jutsu we discover there?"

He answered "Well I would question why you couldn't, and with your chakra control you might be better at it than me" grabbing her hands reassuringly."Well did you here someone's gonna build a rail system over the land of fire and land of wind..." Naruto started up after a prolonged silence.

The couple continued talking about the progress of village and how much was changing. After finishing their lunch they got up and resumed heading down the road. As they were walking something tugged on the blonde's mind as he thought _why was she keeping secrets from me? Am I really that over bearing that she'd keep Kakashi actually having someone?_ ** _Huh_** ** _haha your relationship has finally hit a bump!_** _Shut it Kurama, you've never been in a relationship in your life!_

The couple talked through the journey until about an hour before dusk breaking to set up camp. They found a large clearing just off the road placing their packs on the ground Naruto removed the large scroll from its holster Naruto unrolled it on the ground, before putting his hand across Hinata's chest "Stand back" He put his hand down on the seal in the middle of the of the scroll. A medium sized rectangular house popped into existence, swallowing Naruto up in the process. The Konoha leaf was above the door, Hinata approached the porch then opened and entered the sitting room of the house were Naruto was kneeling before a seal in the middle of the floor. "Oh hello my love, let me go catch us dinner" Naruto plainly stated before walking over hugging and kissing his wife before exiting, grabbing a basket from the corner. Hinata stuttered "oh-oh-okay. I'll go pick some herbs and stuff to go with it" before exiting the house with him.

Down at a creek Naruto sat leaned up against a rock holding a fishing rod in his hand pulled a fish out of the water and placed it in the basket sitting on his left. "This is getting boring" he yawned as we placed the fish into to the basket containing two others. Fiddling around in his rear pocket pulling out a explosive tag he laughed and smiled mischievously. Tying it to a rock he dropped it in the creek waited ten seconds before forming the snake hand seal setting off a small explosion under water that caused ten or so fish to float up to the surface which he then got up and walked across the water surface picking them up.

Walking back towards the house in the clearing Naruto was greeted by Hinata walking into it at the same time. He was surprised remarking "That was fast Hinata."

"Yes it was."

He walked over hugged and kissed his wife, then suggested "After you of course" then proceeded up the steps and into the house kicking their shoes off at the door.

Reaching the kitchen they set their baskets down on opposite sides of the sink located in the middle of the lengthy counter. Then both reached for the knife block the blonde grabbing a thin eight inch kunai out of the block and the bluenette grabbing the scissors. Each started working, Naruto gutting the fish into the sink basin and butterfly cutting them then placing each on a large circular plate he retrieved from the cabinet from below where he was working. Hinata skillfully used the scissors to remove the stems from the herbs and leafy greens and berries from the vines and bushels, then placed them in a large strainer found in the mirror cabinet to the one plates were found in. The two worked in silence for a couple of minutes before Hinata broke the silence questioning "Did you use a jutsu as well?"

He answered "Yea a paper bomb, you?"

"Yea my Byakugan in combination with eight trigrams vacuum palm to pick the berries and fruit, the herbs and leafy greens I picked normally. Since when have you started packing explosive tags?" the byakugan wielder chatted.

"Well I figured I'd start learning about their usefulness, but I feel like its gonna take me pretty long to get a hold on using them." the Jinchuriki spoke flustered as he returned to work.

Hinata chuckled "Just don't get too worked up over it."

Naruto reassured by her words revealed "I thought they might be good if I could learn how to use them in conjunction with one of, what I think is, a Uzumaki hidden jutsu known as chakra chains."

They resumed their work finishing a moment later, Hinata sighed requesting "Naru-kun could you get some water from the creek?"

He then perked up responding "Hold on I have something quicker" as he walked over to the water basin at the other end of the kitchen exclaiming "Watch!" while flying through the hand seals then placing his hand to his mouth, spraying a stream of water into the tub to fill it up.

"Wow! I didn't know you knew any water style jutsu." Hinata responded stunned.

He grinned "Yea I've been training the basics in this and fire style. Since after the war"

"Cool, I bet you're progressing just fine" she said taking a cup from the cupboard and drawing some water from the basin, walking over and pouring the water over the strainer while holding it over the sink allowing the water cleaned the fresh picked vegetation.

"Yea, but I can do better" the blonde lamented picking up the bag of charcoal and placing it in the base of the grill and igniting it with a basic fire jutsu. He placed the grate over top of the open flame and began cooking. When all was done They had plated each part of the dish separately as Hinata sat Naruto reached into a cupboard and grabbed a bottle of sake and two cups, placing them on the table he poured each of them a drink. He raised the his cup toasting "to the first night of adventure and discovery, may we find our way a little less eventful tomorrow." upon which Hinata clinked her glass against his, then they both downed the swig of the drink. They dug into their meal, it was quiet for a about the first half of the meal. Naruto broke the serene silence "So Kakashi and Anko?"

"Yea it seems that way."

He nodded in response "I never expected him actually to date anyone... I just hope he's happy."

Hinata smiled as her husband seemed to have been a little less over bearing and replied "Yea I'd hope so... So how about this house? Tenten and Yamato did such a good job."

The blonde nodded as he chewed a partucularly large bite of fish and salad, swallowing it he concurred "Yea it was great that I ran into him when I did, other wise I would've just been getting camping gear. I bet you love this over normal camping"

She blushed over the jovial jab prior to shuttering about the thought of something other than the nice warm bed they were furnished, she spoke "Yes-yes I know I can be high maintenance, but seriously this house is really nice."

The rest of the meal the proceeded in a low chat further about how the rest of their comrades were fairing in terms of work and assignment. When they were done each rose from the table grabbing the plates and dishes walking over to where they were once working they. Cleaning the plates and utensils they realized the had only eaten four out of the ten fish cooked and half of the salad, to this Hinata softly spoke "I'd hate to throw out this food knowing how those nice Anbu and Anko are living."

Naruto concurred "Yes I'll go take it to them, I needed to go wash up anyway I've had a little to much to drink"

He then picked up the bowl of salad and added the six remaining fish to them, then he walked out the door and to the creek bed where he caught the fish. To his surprise the ninja who were the subject of his prior conversation were sitting leaning up against the tree masks no longer covering their faces. As Naruto splashed the cold water over his face sobering him up, when he finished he looked up he saw the three ninja who were the subject of his previous conversation sitting up against trees masks off passing a flask around. He walked over the creek to where they were sitting to this Anko shocked replied "Well look who it is! Whats up you demon?"

"Nothing much other than I came to offer some food that we made as you lot are just eating rations, you could probably heat the fish up with a fire" He offered

"Oh thank you very so much these food pills have never really been all that good" Anko thanked taking the flask the typically Owl masked anbu was handing back to her. He had a slightly chubby face for an Anbu member, who typically had but an ounce of fat on them, but handsome none the less with a highly symmetrical face. "Thanks Owl" she said tucking the flask into her waistband. She stood up and walked over taking the bowl from Naruto's hands commenting "Thank you, drink?" she referenced the moderately large flask at her hip.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "sure twist my arm, just one though Hinata will be waiting."

"Here" she offered the flask to the man. "Cat why don't you go gather a little fire wood." she placed the bowl on the ground next to her as she slumped up against the tree.

Mirroring her Naruto sat leaning against a free tree and took a shallow swig from the flask and gave a slight grimace as the alcohol inside was a very high proof. He spoke "So whats up? Any word from Kakashi?"

She shook her head "No, no word unfortunately."

As she said this a scroll fell into her lap from a bird above, she quickly opened it as Naruto and Owl sat up. Naruto requested "read it"

She obeyed reading " 'Hello Anko, I trust that the mission has gone without anymore hiccups. But to answer Naruto's request no I won't allow him to sacrifice whatever clan secrets he finds to withdraw you from the field, I'll have to talk to him about what clan-ship means and tell him to go talk to Hiashi, but I will allow you to be withdrawn from the field when they depart on a boat to the abandoned city. Thus I'd trust he knows about us, just remind him to try to keep it off the radar.' Motherfucker 'However for the gang here's the details: what we could find out from an informant they are a stitched together cabal of low chunin to middle jounin but the leaders been described as possibly kage level in genjutsu, so be careful with Owl. As always yours truly, Lord Kakashi' So there you have it, We'll be leaving you after you've left the land of fire." Although she didn't read the post script and hadn't unrolled the scroll all the way it read 'Hey how about I return the favor' and as she unrolled the scroll further Naruto spoke but it didn't capture her attention. Instead it was captured by the picture of herself on her back with Kakashi balls deep inside her, this position was her favorite, but she was flustered as she for the life of her couldn't remember how he got the photo.

However while she was mulling over the private parts of the scroll Naruto spoke brazenly "I don't understand what Kakashi means about me not giving him and Konoha the jutsu I uncover. I was told that by Yamato too. But what they don't understand is Konoha is my family, I'd do anything to protect the people. Whatever this gang seems like a piece of cake as long as I keep that leader out of the way. Anko what do you think?... Anko?"

Her focus broken from the photo her gaze shot up and picture flew back into a secluded pocket, but the jinchuriki caught a glimpse of the photo to which he blushed thinking _Naughty Kakashi_ , she spoke in a daze "Yea it shouldn't be a problem for us, but we'll stay out of your way, if you're attacked, just signal if you need help."

"Thanks Anko." he took another swig of the whiskey. He happily Lamented "Alas I should get going, Hina-chan must be getting mad and horny which doesn't usually mix well."

Anko let out a bereft sigh "Go get laid you lucky bastard."

"Yea Yea just cling to that photo Anko.." he playfully poked walking off

Interest peaked Owl muttered to Anko "What picture?"

"Nothing Owl." She kindly replied.

Naruto walked across the creek bed and back to the house, he would've liked to get into deep thought but the walk was short. Returning to the house he entered the main sitting room he saw Hinata in nothing but her corset and thigh high stocking leaning up against the threshold of the bedroom "where have you been" she angrily but sensually asked.

In response to this Naruto instantly had a bulge and ripped off his jacket, leaving it strewn in front of the door, removing his shirt and approaching the blue haired woman she put a finger on his chest and interrogated "Where were you?

To this he begrudgingly answered "Sharing a couple drinks with Anko and readings Kakashi's response to her message to him earlier" to which she removed her hand from his chest allowing to continue to disrobe.

Stripping his pants and underwear his large member sprung forward just barely missing Hinata's well groomed crotch, she however new what was gonna happen and was over joyed in it she joined her lips to his in a kiss. Next he preceded to come in closer and closer to her, his penis sliding up against the exterior of her vagina making it soaking wet yearning for what was to happen, until her ample bosom met his strong chest then a little further squeezing the hard nipples against his coarse skin. Familiarly and with great dexterity unhooking the corset Naruto tossed it aside allowing Hinata's breasts to hang freely. Running his hand down her back sent shivers up her spine, and when the blonde reached her ass she was covered in goosebumps, the jinchuriki lifted her crotch to the height of his waist she then wrapped her legs around his hips for support. With her supporting herself he freed one of his hands then grabbed his very large penis and guided it to her vagina, as it entered her she broke off from their lip locking to let out a moan that echoed in the two rooms they were standing between. He thrust into her hard and like clockwork at the apex of each thrust the pale eyed woman moaned. Through the thrusting he walked them over into the bedroom to the bed he tossed her off his cock onto the bed, but when he went to join her he tripped over, falling onto the bed, to which Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Looking back the man spoke "the most powerful man in the world and I trip over my own two feet." to this Hinata giggled harder. Naruto finally planted his lips back on hers to quiet her down, then standing back up he slid her to the side of the bed grabbing himself and inserting into her. He thrust hard with each thrust making her ass and boobs jiggle, and with each thrust Hinata could feel herself approaching the edge. "I'm cumming" she moaned before sitting up un-impaling herself, kissing her husband she grabbed his shoulders and swung him down onto the bed. Then climbing over him, guided his long and girthy member inside of herself, and pushed herself up and down the his shaft. Naruto began to help with this thrusting up when she pushed herself down there bodies pushing into each other in a dance of passion and pleassure. After five minutes they shifted out of bed and then pushed up against the wall. Hinata cumming sent them back to the bed, Naruto up on top. In the middle of thrusting his muscles tensed up and he moaned in sync with the pale eyed woman below him, injecting his thick seed into her. Tired he rolled off his wife, then sat up to go wash himself off and get a drink of water.

As he got up barenaked to go to the water basin in the kitchen Hinata remembered a night a few days after Naruto returned after Pain's Assault.

Naruto was sleeping in one of the tents set up for the survivors of the assault while it was late at night and most of the remnants of Konoha were asleep, this was included for the Hyuga clan, except Hinata, she was sneaking out to see Naruto because she couldn't sleep. Despite the admittance of her love at the threat of death to aid Naruto's fight against Pain, he didn't reciprocate. When Hinata finally arrived at the Naruto's tent light was pouring out of one of the windows, approaching the door she was shaking in her boots nervous about asking for Naruto's comfort. Speaking up she barely got out "Naruto are you up?"

Hearing this Naruto shook out of his groggy state standing up and walked to the door with only a pair of gym shorts on. Opening the door and rubbing his eyes to clear them from flurries that came up due to change in light. Seeing Hinata basked in the light coming from the now open tent door he stuttered "H-Hinata? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Well I couldn't sleep because I'm having nightmares of you being k-killed by Pain."

"Oh well come in then, I wasn't getting any sleep either" Naruto gestured allowing her to walk in front of him. Once inside he motioned to the table and two chairs "here take a seat" he then turned on the gas-powered stove placing a tea kettle on it.

Taking the seat next to her they sat in silence listening to the water in the kettle make noise. As the water came to a boil, steam whistling they both spoke up at the same time:

"I was thinking about what you said when you were helping me against Pain"

"Naruto-kun I'm scared about losing you"

"Oh you were saying" Naruto finished

Hinata shook her head answering "No you first"

"No, you. I've gotta make the tea" standing up and walking over to the stove then picking up the kettle, tea, and two cups. He then added the tea to the cups and poured the hot water over it, grabbing a hot plate he placed the kettle on the table.

While he was doing this Hinata lamented "N-naruto, the reason I'm here is..."

Noticing the pause He interjected, "Well Hinata what is it?"

"well uh..." she mumbled, mentally beating herself up before thinking damn it no more cowardice then pulling on the memories of her feelings when going to protect Naruto from Pain "Well I'm scared to lose you Naruto! You gave me the strength to pull myself from depression, and for that I love you. I came here seeking your comfort, and relief from that fear"

Her comments made the room silent Naruto broke it saying "Well Hinata I wanted to talk to you about just that, I want to say that I'm afraid of losing you too. But I don't know that-"

Just then Hinata made a move so daring she would've been passed out for weeks if out of the current context, she spontaneously kissed him in a deep and passionate way. Naruto then pulled back surveying her face before rejoining his lips to hers. The two teens then clumsily undressed each other in the orange light of the tent, but despite their nervousness and clumbsiness they managed to get their clothes off and gotten on top of Naruto's bed. But as the blonde looked down at his partner's stunning body he was holding his penis in this way for the first time ever, in order to penetrate Hinata, he was trembling, he couldn't think straight _what if I got her pregnan_ _t?_ he worried, clearing his mind he pushed it in but something seemed to pop. Hinata let out a half pleasureful half painful moan as the teen's sizeable member penetrated her hymen breaking it. Retracting he saw blood and was scared _what did I do!_ but as he made to climb off of her she grabbed his neck and pulled him back down to her lips. And almost naturally he began to repenetrate, this was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his life the hot liquid and soft skin ssent shivers up his spine. As he thrust Hinata moaned, but after ten or so minutes he could feel himself tense up so he pulled out just in time to spray the stringy liquid all over the Hyuga's stomach as she too was cumming...

 **Back with Hinata in the real time**

She thought to herself _remember the talks with father about the bonding ritual that was to take place but was interrupted by the five kage summit and the ensuing forth war_

 **The next morning**

Walking out from her and Hanabi's temporary room Hinata yawned stretching her arms out and when she walked into the dining room she greeted "Good morning everyone"

"Good morning Onee-chan" Hinabi responded.

Grabbing a bowl Hinata served herself some porridge from the pot on the stove, then walked to the table and sat next to her father who was reading a briefing.

He requested "Hanabi please leave us, we have some private matters to discuss."

"Of course Father." she bowed her head and walked out a door near the table.

After a short pause to allow Hinata to get some food in her stomach and Hanabi to get out of earshot Hiashi spoke "Where were you last night?"

"Well I was out..." she responded blushing immensely

"Where?" the clan head sharply responded

"well I was seeing Naruto" she rushed to get out as if ripping off a stuck on bandage.

"Ah I see..." He responded then retreating into a pensive silence. He broke it, but not before putting on a deadpan expression, grimacing while inquiring "well did you lose 'it' with him?"

She was quiet and after an extended awkward silence she barely managed "y...yes"

"And you're sure you love him." he responded

To which Hinata, beet red, could only manage a nod.

"I see... So he 'loves' you back? Then we must conduct the Passage of Bonding between you and him. We shall speak later about this." Hiashi spoke with a stern look on his face.

Hinata replied bowing her head as he rolled up his briefing and walked off "Yes father"

As Hiashi walked off to the meeting he thought to himself _Hinata why? However asking why is futile I nor the Council of Elders will change her mind, so I will argue and become fodder so that she can be happy. Naruto you are one lucky man, if it were up to the Council she would already be married to Neji. My only wish is that he then goes along with the Passage of Bonding, but I fear that the coming war may put a hamper on that dream and even then he will take time to agree to it as it is basically marriage._

 **A week later**

"Hinata it is time" Hiashi told his daugher who was sitting at the table, "We must discuss what will occur for the Passage of Bonding"

"Alright Father." the paled eyed girl responded "What exactly happens?"

Hiashi proceeded to explain "There is a Lake about a half a day outside Konoha, you two will travel there and live in the original home of the Hyuga, and ingest the herbs that grow only in its garden. These garden herbs enhance the libido and fertility of the both of you, and you are expected to further consummate your relationship. You are to take the herb everyday and have sex three times a day for three days and nights, you may use preventative measures to avoid conception but the Council expects you to consummate with conception. There typically is plenty of fish to catch and vegetables around to feed yourselves on. Do you understand what it means though?"

She nodded noting "Of course the thing is conveying what this means to Naruto."

"Yes of course bring him to me tomorrow morning, and I will explain to him what it means." Hiashi responded.

Getting up Hinata bowed stating "I've got duties to attend to" before exiting the front door.

However unknown to Hinata still was a conversation between Neji and Hiashi

After she had left Hiashi spoke "You can come out now Neji."

"How did you know I was here?" Neji questioned shocked.

"I simply did, but I assume you heard the conversation yes?" the pale eyed man replied

"Yes, it means that Naruto has reciprocated, to some degree, her love and they have or will consummate their relationship. And I'm also smart enough to know that the council will want your head for this." Neji answered staley.

Hiashi nodded "That is why I must give you a mission in this upcoming war. To protect Naruto and Hinata from other members of this clan as I fear that the Elders may employ someone from this clan to remove either Naruto or Hinata from the equation."

"Yes Hiashi-sama" Neji bowed respectfully.

 **Back to the present**

Naruto walked into the room, now with boxers on, seeing his wife in a haze he inquired "What are you thinking about Hinata?"

"Just our first time together"

Naruto smiled thinking back himself "That night I made that tea neither of us drank. That was one of the best ever."

Hinata flashed a smile back through the dark "yes that one. I was thinking about how similar those nights during Passage of Bonding were to tonight."

The jinchuriki of the nine tails gave a devilish grin "Remember those herbs we ate..."

"Yea what about them?"

"There are some planted in the pots on the balcony" he revealed

She gaucked at the revelation "you didn't"

"You know me I don't lie"

Stunned she awed "You know we weren't suppose to bring them back."

"Well I did" he proudly answered.

"So... round 2?" the pale eyed woman prodded while wrapping her hands around his waist

"I would love to, but we have had a long day and must rest some time" the jounin responded.

Hinata sympathetcally nodded while scooting over to allow him to climb into bed. "well.. maybe a little foreplay" he noted prior to kissing his wife.

 **A cave else where**

"My lord" the posse leader addressed his apparent superior bowing his head.

"What why are you back?" the boss boomed.

Stammering the leader of the crew let out "we were whipped out, m-my lord-d."

Looking sternly the boss quietly spoke "You were ordered to only engage civilians, how were you wiped out?"

The survivor was violently shaking out of fear, he faltered "Well we thought we were... they must have been off duty Konoha shinobi, the man could u-use **Kage Bushin,** at least earth style and some chakra pooling a-attack"

"What?" the boss then spat "Describe this 'chakra pooling attack' to me in detail"

"W-well it was an orange ball."

"It couldn't be... describe the man, you got a good look at him right" the boss interrogated the shaking man

He gave a quivering nod and convulsing spoke "W-well h-he was a little taller than me, his hair was a bright yellow, eyes were lightning blue, and three whiskers on each cheek-"

"Did you not realize who that was you mongoloid? That was Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf you idiot!" the boss boomed, furious. Standing up he stared the underling in the eyes dropping a genjutsu on him. The underling fell to his knees screaming in pain. The boss gestured to two guards calmly saying "take him away."

After the screaming man could no longer be heard the boss then said to another guard "Send a message to the Raka operation to withdraw from Konoha."

 **The Next Morning**

They were both wide awake as the sun weakly shown in from the slatted window above the bed. "Well it appears as if it's time to get up Hinata." Naruto said groggily.

As they stretched and yawned to get out of bed both bemoaned actually getting out of bed because a combination of the cool air and loving warmth of the other making the slight gap in temperature made it as though the temperature was going from boiling-hot to bitter-cold.

As Hinata clambered out of bed she pulled on the robe hung beside the bed then told Naruto "Ill make breakfast."

Sitting on the edge of the bed Naruto contemplated about the magical three days of the 'Passage of Bonding' about how six months after the war when Hiashi sat him down to talk, he refused to here the idea out right due to him never being sure if his love for her was real as he never had anyone love him other than maybe Iruka-sensei or Jaraiya. He had angered Hiashi so bad even upon saving Hinata and Hinabi from the clutches of Toneri a month later he initially refused them the right of Passage, but broke down at a prodding by Hinata to allow him it to proceed and an uncharacteristic apology from Naruto.

Climbing out of bed he walked across the bedroom to pick up his discarded pants and pulled them on. Then walking out of the bedroom, through the sitting room and slipping into the kitchen he hugged his pale eyed wife as she made a pot of oatmeal. They then ate, cleaned and finished getting dressed before packing up. As Naruto resealed the house the sun broke the top of the tree line. The day went on without a hitch, the husband and wife even made better headway than they thought they would, and of course the sex that night was great.

 **The Final Day on the Road**

This is our final day on this open road, and the port village is only an hour outside from where we are! You excited?" Naruto exclaimed hiking up his back pack up.

Hinata replied "yes I'm ready to get settled some where for a little while."

"So lets get to it" Naruto finished.

 **An Hour Later, The Port Village.**

There was a fog that had rolled in inconspicuously to the village just before Naruto and Hinata arrived. As they walked into the village unable to see a thing Hinata woke her byakugan and seeing the state of the villagers yelped "oh no"

Naruto concernedly responded "What is it?"

"There are thugs here holding the villagers hostage..."

 **A/N**

 **If anyone was wondering the time period in this fic have been tweaked a little. Naruto spent more than a couple days in Konoha after talking with Nagato. And Toneri takes Hinabi a half a year after the fourth war instead of two years. Theres a _NCIS_ reference in this chapter, see if you can find it.**


	3. The Land of Whirlpools

**_A/N: I don't own Naruto._**

 ** _Warning: Lemon_**

 **Chapter** **3:** **The** **Land** **Of** **Whirlpools**

"There are thugs here holding the villagers hostage..." Hinata exploded.

The mist had gotten so thick that the pair were back to back to cover there flanks. A harsh sharp voice shot out of the mist at them "Yes we are holding the village hostage, but if you were to come quietly we could be convinced to let them go..."

"one o'clock" the byakugan user whispered to her husband turned battle partner.

He returned "We'll go on attack starting with you using **Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall** to clear the mist."

The pair shifted around, dropping there packs in yhe process the Hinata used **Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall** the wall of air barreled toward where the voice was emanating from clearing the mist as it traveled. When the attack hit its target the area was clear enough to see the Man knocked into the air tumbling end over end, his flight was terminally and fatally ended when the Blond Uzumaki spiked the man with an almighty **Kurama Arm Punch. **When he landed to the ground that Naruto disappeared in a "pwoof!" of smoke.

 **Just outside the Village now shrouded in mist**

The trio of black ops shinobi were stunned when a sudden wall of mist impeded their progress. The leader held up a fist to halt her subordinates progress saying "There shouldn't be this much fog its almost midday. That means it could be the Hidden Mist, but it can't be, however capture over kill as they could be part of that gang from two days ago."

Both of the addressed shinobi nodded, almost synchronous. Though when they went to enter the village covered in a thick layer of mist it suddenly cleared and they were able to see their targets standing wide open in a battle stance. Anko yelled "You All Right?"

Naruto quickly and decisively answered back "Yea of course! We'll take care of the rest of the attackers, just hang back and wait for the fog to clear!"

However the problem was the mist returning to the town, and to this effect the jinchuriki noted "Well he wasn't the one using the jutsu, Hina could you sweep the area and count how many thugs were facing?"

"Of course." Hinata affirmed then counting the number of adversaries, when she finished she informed him "thirteen, and I found the jutsu user. He and three others are held up in a dockside shop a 40 meters ahead at eleven o'clock."

They moved silently to a side of the moderately sized shop, Hinata tapped Naruto's shoulder indicating where the man was behind the wall. He counted down on his fingers three... two... one! Dropping a Shadow Clone to use a massive burst of Wind Release to disburse the mist. He then smashed his left hand through the thin wooden wall grabbing the man and ripping him from the building with an almighty crash. Slamming the man to the packed hard dirt cracked it around his body, then with his right hand he further buried him with a **Rasengan** to the chest. Hinata, byakugan still active, jumped through the hole created and ran straight at the shocked thugs looking on at the whole in the wall, then quickly struck each of their core tenketsu knocking them out. Joining his wife he tied up the thugs she had subdued while she cut the hostages free. "The rest are in a warehouse hundred yards from here." Hinata told her husband who then tore off at lightning fast speeds gone from the shop the millisecond he heard where it was.

Smashing through the door of the building Naruto was yelling "I'll take all of you on!"

Throwing a flying kick the center of the nine men went flying, end over end, the length of the 30 meter long warehouse slamming into the other wall with a dull thud. Two shadow clones popped into exsistence to Naruto's left and right punching the next two men away then dissapering in a poof. He charged forward throwing a knee that launched the bext two men into a beam beside them leaving a dent and a bloodtrail. With three thugs left two of them charged simultaneously meeting an perfect aerial split kick which the sage rotated into a downward chop kick onto the last mans head. When Hinata caught up to him he was already untying the villagers and tying up the thugs with help from shadow clones. "They hurt you at all?" the woman asked her husband.

"No not even one hit"

This made her coo happily as they were working on helping the villagers. Their tailing detail arrived to help a few moments later. Anko shot Naruto a gesture and waited to allow him to drop a shadow clone in his place, she then asked "was it the Kawatski again?"

To this he nodded while asking "You already send a report to Kakashi?"

"Yes the response should be with a clean up crew by dusk."

"Alrighty then I've got a captain to go find, I'll tell you when we're leaving" he finished

Naruto then walked back to the mass of people where he found the man he was looking for

Oh Uzumaki-sama I got your letter yesterday, I'll go there but it will cost you a little bit."

This man was of a short but stocky build, his arms were as big around as boulders, and his clothes were a bit ragged. This made it clear to Naruto the man standing in front of him was a sailor.

"Oh just call me Naruto there's no need for formalities. Anyway I've got however much your need. Just give me some time to buy some more supplies" the sage responded

"just let me know when you ready to leave." The Captain finished.

Naruto then walked over to the store he had tore a whole into. To his surprise a man sweeping up the dust Naruto chuckled "not much stops you I see."

The shopkeep answered chuckling as well "No nothing does"

Naruto then started up "Alright heres a list of what I need." handing the store clerk the glorified grocery list, he then continued "And the order repeated in a week."

The store clerk examined the list before saying "that will be about eight hundred ryo"

Naruto nodded before handing over the correct amount of money, He added "could you have those delivered to uh... Oh what his name?" he snapped his fingers trying to jog his memory "Brown eyes, green eyes, short and stocky man; he runs the Sun-dance Lady. Ring any bells?"

The clerk smiled "you're talking about Tashi-san, certainly I will have the supplies delivered to him withing the hour."

Thanking the clerk he walked out and began looking for Hinata. After checking with Anko he finally found her stranding out side a ramen stand swarmed by a group of five girls, when he walked up to them in an attempt to liberate his wife for some lunch. At the sight of him two of the five woman went ghostly pale, which reminded Naruto of how Hinata would faint when he was around, and the three others wowed to one another "He's even cuter than the pictures"

Slicing through the group as he was used to his new found fame the blonde walked up to his wife "Hey you want to get some lunch?" referencing the ramen stand with his hand.

"Sure"

But before the dreamy couple could get any farther away than a foot or two one brave girl out of the five spoke up to ask "Uzumaki-sama could you maybe sign this Kunai for my baby brother?" brandishing a kunai, whose handle looked very similar to Minato's custom kunai, and a pen.

"Why not" he replied quickly grabbing both from her hand and signing the handle.

"Thank You so much! He's gonna love it" she gasped.

They then walked into the ramen stand...

When they were walking out Naruto noted "Well that was really good, but nothing could beat ichiraku ramen!"

"Yea they really are the best, here are our packs" Hinata added giving him one of the packs that she picked up from the ground

"We should get to the boat they store's probably dropped of the supplies back by now, and we should get onto the Island by sundown to at least set up" Naruto said

Hinata agreed to this but remembered how they were to report to Anko, and mentioned "Remember we've got to relieve Anko, so lets go find her."

 **The Shoreline of the Village**

They found the trio of shinobi sitting on the seawall eating Dango and taking swigs out of Anko's flask. Naruto put on mischievous grin as the little demon from his childhood cropped up inside him. As the married couple strolled nonchalantly up to the Anbu squad a Shadow Clone erupted out of the water, splashing the trio, before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"And here I thought Anbu were supposed to be stealthy elite shinobi!" Naruto greeted them.

Hinata giggled in reaction to Naruto's little prank.

"Ah! You little... Anyway why did you find us?" demanded the Leader of the squad.

Naruto dodging a swipe from the angered Anko returned "Well we are headed out so I guess you are relieved according what Kakashi said"

Huffing she said "So it is, you've got some way of contacting us if you need to right"

The Blonde nodded in affirmation

"Well then I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Anko lamented going in to hug him, then slapped him on the back of the head. Then after separating from him gave Hinata a goodbye embrace.

Waving goodbye the couple rounded the corner of one of the street and when out of earshot Naruto joked "Well I know whats going on at the Hokage's residence tonight tonight"

"Huh what... oh you!" Hinata responded initially bewildered.

"Whaaaat? its not like its any different from us later tonight." Naruto said in a laid backed tone.

Hinata new she couldn't deny it, seeing her husband in action had her hot and bothered. If she could have she would've rip their clothes off and taken a mouthful of him right there. She instead defaulted to "Well you still shouldn't say stuff like that."

 **The Docks**

As she finished they had arrived at the dock were the 'Sundance Lady' was moored. Just as they walked up to the side of the sizeable fifteen meter boat the captain Naruto met earlier poped his head out of a door on the second story of the pilot house located in the back third of the ship, he greeted "Oh hello Naruto-sama! The storehouse just delivered your supplies. Are you ready to get under way?"

Naruto still annoyed some what about the added 'sama' responded "certainly! and you can call me just Naruto, permission to come aboard?"

"permision gramted" he shouted walking out and down the stairs to the deck.

They couple boarded the boat to meet the captain who shook hands with Naruto and Hinata the later of whom introduced herself "Hi I'm Hinata Hyu- Uzumaki, sorry I'm just not used to introducing myself as an Uzumaki, I'm Naruto's wife and shinobi of the Hidden Leaf along with him. And you are?"

"Eh just call me Captain Tashi. The journey is gonna take about two hours and we'll be getting under way in about ten minutes now that you're here. There is a bathroom insude the first stoty of the pilot house if you need it. And you're welcome to sit any were you like. If you need anything just find myself or one of the two deck hands. Otherwise just get comfy and enjoy the ride." he informed walking back to the pilot house.

Hinata walked passed the two crates of supplies located in the center of the ship and up to the bow and its large gunwale that she behind sat behind, and after checking the contents of the crates the blonde joined her wrapping his arm around her and started snuggling. Before they new it the boat had departed the town and was on its way to the island, and both dozed off in their embrace as the boat gently rocked in the waves.

 **Later**

Fluttering her eyes open the bluenette separated herself from her sleeping husband whose cheek she pecked before walking towards the back of the ship. Walking up the exterior stairs she caught a light chill from the wind, then opening the door and walking in she found the Captain sitting at the helm in a daze. Her suddenness surprised him causing him to shoot up in his seat as she inquired "Captain Tashi how far are we now?"

A surprised Captain Tashi quickly scanned the instrument panel in front of him quickly answering "Uhh... Yea we're about 5 minutes from the harbor"

"Alright thank you." Hinata finished walking out of the helm room and down the stairs.

Walking up to her Husband she stoked his face to get him to wake up addressing him "Naruto you need to get up, we're five minutes out."

"Huh? Oh alright." he sat up and shook to throw off some of the weight of sleep off. Standing up he looked out over the water and could see the outline of the island on the horizon, large mountains shooting out of the water. Curious the blonde asked "Can you see it?"

"oh no... it seems that the Uzumaki even new the extent of byakugan and could figure out how to block its power. Even now those seals are holding, the original seal masters must've been incredible." Hinata answered her husband's question on if her byakugan could see the ruins.

"Well I guess exploring will be a little more interesting than I thought" Naruto digressed sighing.

Naruto walked over to the crates and took a seat, Hinata followed soon after. They looked out over the horizon watching the island approach growing larger and larger.

 **The Bay of the Ruined Village**

As the boat pulled into the end of the of the port the two deckhands came out from the pilot house and worked directing the captain in guiding the ship up to the still standing seawall, after tying the boat to one of the sturdy pillars one of the surly let down the boarding ramp onto the shore. The other then asked "Do you need any help with any of these supplies?"

"No I don't but thanks for asking" the Shinobi addressed making two shadow clones pop out of thin air in tufts of smoke, both of whom walked over and effortlessly picked up the crates and walked down the ramp onto the shore line.

After joining his clones on the shoreline, followed by Hinata right behind him, The captain walked down to speak with them "So this is it? We'll be back with the second shipment of supplies in a week, so if you want to leave early there's your chance."

"Yep, this is." Naruto said pulling out an envelope "There should be half the cost, you'll get the second half upon getting us back to the Port village"

Accepting it the Captain replied "Yes sir, See you in a week."

Naruto and Hinata then watched as the ship turned around in the port and proceeded out to sea. As soon as the boat was out of line of sight the kunoichi pushed the larger man up against one of the pillars on the shore line, then shot her hand down his pants. Naruto not one to object to sex relaxed as they began to make out and she got to work on his penis with her hand, his shadow clones were another story. Both of them dropped their boxes, but it apparently did no damage as the boxes were sturdy and their contents unbreakable, both clones were standing there mouths gaping one of then retorted "Boss do we have to be here?"

This broke the couples focus and an angered Naruto sent each of them away in a puff of smoke, but before their passion resumed he asked of his wife "So whats git you all riled up?"

"Well seeing you in action, and I just wanted to give you a littke treat before the main course later tonight."

They then resumed their lip locking. Breaking of Hinata guided his blue pants down to his knees with a combination of the hand already in his pants and her free hand. She enjoyed watching as the stiff apendage sprung from its cage, then dropping to her knees to address it at eye level. She proceeded to suck on the top 4 inches of his cock with her hands clasped atound its base, the blonde moaned as her soft mouth cushioned every inch she had down. The bluenette began bobbing her head up and down, her husband moaned again, coming off for air with a mighty "pop!" she sucked down the cool air hard and quick. Reconnecting she bobbed again this time getting over two thirds of it down, there after she repeated the motion until she could feel his muscles tighten up and as the jinchuriki roared in pleasure she went all the way down allowing the ample hot, thick, sticky liquid to slide down the back of her throat. After she released his penis from her mouth Hinata gulped in air and swallowed the rest of his semen down, then noticed that her husband had punched the pillar behind him so hard it had crumbled into a pile of rubble. As she stood back up and Naruto pulled up his pants and adjusted himself, the now heavy breathed man asked "Wear did you learn that trick?"

"Oh that? Well its a chakra trick from a book Sakura gave me, I release chakra around my mouth which makes you way more sensitive." Hinata answered.

"Do you have it with you? It sounds like something pery sage would write." the man questioned again.

She digressed as she didn't have the book "No, but I have all its contents memorized."

The Godson of Jiraiya maintained a happy demeanor though, as he thought to himself _oh man this is totally something pervy sage would've written, and if I am write than holy shit does Hina have tricks up her sleeve_

"Alright then lets get going. First we should find a high spot in the ruins to get a feel for the layout. Then we dhould go to the Clan heads building as below that is were the Secret scrolls are hidden, kind of like The Forbidden Scroll of Seals in Konoha." he directed Hinata as she fixed her blouse that had become crooked from their round of intercourse.

"Alright let's get going then" she concluded

The pair left the crates behind as they were the only two on the island and progressed up the one of the largest piles of rubble that spanned almost fifty feet into the air. From this vantage point they could see the entirity of the village whose border was about as far from the center as Konoha's and similar to Konoha set far back into the village and bordering the sharp incline of a mountain was what looked to be the estate of the Clan head, as it was a traditional styled building. Hinata pointed this out raising her hand and pointing her finger "Could that be the Clan leaders compound?"

"That very well could be Hina" the sage said pausing for a minute to activate **Sage Mode** , then he scanned the area looking for chakra. Upon his hunch being confirmed he informes "It most certainly appears to be as a coupl seals seem to be originating from there."

A few moments passed before he followed up "you ready to go?"

To which the young woman answered "Sure lets go."

The married couple traversed silently through the ruins, almost inreverence to those who had died protecting it. They then arrived at the crumbling remains of the walls of the Clan heads estate; walking inside they walked through the majority of the house that had been torn apart before arriving at the center of the compound, the war room. The room was a large rotunda with a large round table in the middle of it, walking in there was a map of the village of the table as well as a cicular version of it with seal markings over top of it. Reading off of a piece of paper becide it The expierienced Jounin interpreted for Hinata "I think this seal is the blocking your byakugan as it says here Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Yananaka. Here I'm going to try to destroy it" He held his hand over top of the seal and dump chakra into it and after a moment the seal broke, the markings retracting. He then instructed "There try your byakugan now."

Hinata nodded activating her pale eyes veins cropping up around both. "There we go. I can use them now." she reported.

"Excellent now is there any sign of scrolls in the area."

She shook her head indicating no.

"Dang! well then, lets set up camp in the courtyard here. I'll go send some Shadow Clones to pick up our supplies" Naruto said two Shadow Clones popping up next to him then running off back towards where the crates were.

"Okay then." Hinata replied

He then went through the motions of unsealing their abode, but this time he also unsealed an extension to the patio and furniture to match as well as a washroom, and more furniture for the sitting room. Approaching the door Hinata told him "I'll be on the couch, join me when you're finished."

Walking around his handy work he noticed a grey tank on the back of the bathroom, approaching the tank there was a hand written note that he could instantly recognize as Tenten's. Taking it he read it to himself _'Hi Naruto and Hinata, I hope you are having fun out there. How this works is you fill the tank with water (duh!) and charge up the seal on the back with chakra, though I suggest Naruto do this as them combined are a hefty amount of chakra. What that seal does is that it interfaces with the main seal on the back of the house, and powers the lights, water heater and pump. As for charging it just place your hand to the seal and it will charge.'_ Removing the piece of paper and walking around behind the house the blonde found another note, he tore the note off and curiously placed of his hand on the seal. Instantly he knew what Tenten was talking about as the draw of chakra, the drain was so great he knew anyone but maybe himself and handful of others from Konoha could handle it. However once the seal had been charged he noticed that for him the total amount of chakra was fairly small. He proceeded to charge the other seal and filled the tank. Hopping down off the flat roof, from where he was filling the water tank, he noticed the pair of clones he sent out to get the supply crates approaching the house.

Greeting them from the porch Naruto ordered them "Hey, put them down along there" pointing at an area along the wall of the house up against the porch.

"You got it boss" one of the clones responded before setting down his crate and disappearing.

Walking back into join his wife he found her laying on the couch, Naruto walked over to her to which Hinata asked "You want to join me?"

"Hina, if I ever say no to that I want you to hit every tenketsu in my body and leave me there."

Hearing his response she got up to her knees on one side of the couch allowing him to unzip his jacket, Hinata's was already unzipped down to the bottom of her rib cage and she had discarded her under shirt and bra to the floor next to the couch. Naruto lay down on the couch curving his legs around her knees. As he finished stretching out the former heiress laid down on her husbands chest, she joined her lips to his in a kiss as they ran their fingers through the other's hair. She spoke up "I wish you never of cut your hair, I liked the long wild blonde."

To which he crinkled his nose "I just wanted to set myself set apart from my father, and his hair was the exact same as mine"

"Oh Naruto you've even lost some of that devilish from your youth, you can be more mature but keep a grasp on the wild things that made you, you." Hina digressed

"Remember its you the village loves, not Your father, you devilish joking and light hearted in all. You maybe approaching a more leader like role in the village, but you shouldn't vivisect your personality to fit the mold of what a Hokage should be. The reason I was so ecstatic earlier was I saw a Naruto I hadn't seen in a little bit, an easy going, jovial man. It reminded me of the what made me fall for you in our youth, being stubborn as an ox and carefree enough to joke even when others wouldn't. But that was the original man I loved, the guy who lay with me that fateful night in Konoha. And I understand you will mature and mellow, that is fine but I fear the fire within in you fades and simply leave you stubborn and somewhat cold." she continued

Naruto looked up and away from his wife's eyes now welling with tears, before she directed his face such that his eyes locked with hers again "The village loves the spiky haired demon, but more importantly I love him."

Looking into his wife's pupiless and kind eyes he in a hushed whispered back "For this Hinata I love you and I always will, I am indebted to you more than you can imagine" softly caressing her lips with his own.

They lay there for a little bit before Hinata snuck a kiss onto his cheek, to which he retaliated with one on her neck, and the cycle amplified. Finally breaking apart Hinata got up informing "let me go make dinner"

Naruto watched enjoyably as Hinata's tight but ample ass swayed a little as she walked out of the door, and furthermore when she came back in laden with food. Then as she cooked it was almost as if she intentionally picked supplies from the bottom drawer, the blonde swore he saw her wink at him in an attempt to say 'you like what you see?' But as the bluenette put the strips of chicken into the pan Naruto remembered he had to unpack the meats into the fridge. Walking out to the crates he lifted the Lid of the first one and pulled out the Bags containing the meat he ordered, then placed them on the ground and proceeded to check the other crate for its contents of supplies. He mentally went through his list: _Rope... Check, Paper Bombs... Check, Seal Scrolls... Check, Digging Supplies...Check, Kitchen Supplies... Check, Soap... Check, Towels... Check, Garbage Bags... Check, and Medical Supplies... Alright we've got everything._ He then picked up the bags of meat and walked inside to where the fridge was, Opening up the fridge and placing the meats on the bottom shelf. He then repeated this for the produce and laid back down on the couch. As Hinata plated the meal onto two separate dishes she informed her husband, who she knew was and had been checking out her ass since she got up, "Dinner's Ready."

"Alright, What did you make?" the young man asked inquisitively while hopping up from the couch.

"Chicken Stir Fry" She replied setting the plates down onto the table.

"Alright, looks delicious." he finished pecking his wife on the cheek.

 **A Little Later.**

"After that delicious meal, I want to see what other tricks you have up your sleeves." Naruto told his wife as he spooned her ass as they washed the dishes.

Blushing she whispered back "I bet you are..."

The two began making out vigorously, and after a while into intercourse Naruto knew whatever book his wife had read was written by Jaraiya, as what she was doing was right out of the second book of the Icha Icha series.

 **Two Fifty In the Morning, Konohagakure**

Kakashi lumbered into his bedroom seemingly closing the door behind him and collapsing into his bed. But a voice spoke up from beside the doorway "But Lord Hokage, I need a debrief from the tailing mission"

At the sound of this it became uncomfortable for Kakashi to be laying face down so he rolled over lazily to look at her, despite already knowing who was there. Seeing the sight of her made his heart skip a beat as He saw his girlfriend with only her fishnet bodysuit and signature over sized trench coat on. He smiled "All right then what do you have to say?"

"Well... We should just leave that for the morning... and get to some more interesting conversation." Anko sensually reported while sauntering dragging her feet in a sexy way.

When she got to the edge of the bed Kakashi stood up to his considerable height over her and took of his mask, he pulled her into his chest with a tight grasp on her trench coat. Planting a his lips on hers, the two tied their tongues together in passion. Pushing him onto the bed Anko shed her trench coat like a snake its second skin, she crawled on top of Kakashi straddling his waist. His pajama pants appeared as a pitched tent, Kakashi lowered his pants to his knees then worked them all the way off with his legs so that air was the only barrier between the two. Lifting himself off the mattress he met Anko in a bruising kiss, their hands wrapped around each other. Flipping the snake user over Kakashi planted kisses down her neck... Breasts... Stomach...and "ooh" she let out a loud moan as Kakashi ate her out, she weakly draped her legs over the man's shoulders. Finishing her off the Hokage grabbed a handful of himself and inserted it into the orifice he had just lubricated, she moaned as he slowly pushed inside. Anko wrapped her legs around his hips as he caressed her neck with his lips and slid his hands under the kunoichi's back. He lifted Anko from the bed, but her weight made him back peddle as he wasn't well set in his footing. Stumbling back into the door the two investigated each others mouths with their tongues, as if they had been seperated for a life time. Each occasionally let out moans from the long hard thrusts into Anko, She let out her loudest moan yet before leaning back as to make them regress to the bed. With the extra support from the bed Kakashi began thrusting faster, but he panicked as he tightened up all at once and injecting his seed into her womb.

Panicked he stared a deep worry into his partners eyes "Uhhhh oh."

Anko comforted the scared man "Its alright this is what I wanted."

Confused he retorted "What?"

"It's fine, I want to bear your child Kakashi Hatake" she comforted further.

"Anko... I never knew...and if I had we would've been married in a heart beat" he replied questioning but comforted.

"Well you've always made me feel normal, I want that to be permanent... And I suppose there should be a ring on my finger now." she answered his questioning tone.

"Well I guess so"

They crawled into the bed and embraced each other. After a couple minutes of lying there the Hokage spoke up "The village is going to be so surprised."

"Of course they are, but get some sleep they still need you tomorrow" Anko quieted her boyfriend and soon to be Fiance down.

Despite her falling asleep in his arms Kakashi couldn't manage to fall asleep held between sleep and consciousness by his racing emotions, what had the most pull on his emotion was the day whatever they were back then started and he gave into thinking of it thinking to himself _Remember the day this all started?_

 **Konoha, Two Months after the Great War.**

Kakashi had finally had a day off for the first time as Hokage after the six weeks of the grueling work. He had slept in that day because the long nights exhausted him, and then came to one of his favorite spots in the entire village, one of the highest roof tops in Konoha, to read his favorite book of the _Icha Icha_ series. Pouring over its pages he was greeted by the unexpected feminine voice of Anko Mitarashi "So you like it up here too?"

Turning around He saw Anko perched precariously on the edge with a to go box of dango placed beside her, he commented on her presence "Well, yes, because usually there's no one else up here."

"Yea, I just like the view from up here, but from what I here views like these are best enjoyed with someone else..." she responded fishing for any interest

"So why don't you find someone?"

Anko unfazed at the question meant to spite informed "Well no one will have you see. The villagers treat me okay, but still don't act all that nice. And the other shinobi act friendly, but really aren't interested in the ways I am."

"Well isn't that a shame?" the Hokage responded coyly

She was a little flustered by this and decided to change the subject "So Lord Hokage I see you're a fan of the Icha Icha Series. I'll tell you my favorite if you tell me yours "

Kakashi Nodded in agreement before they Both answered at once "Icha Icha Violence"

Blushing, each turned away as to avoid eye contact. Swallowing his embarressment the Hokage spoke up "Well would you want to stay and talk some more?"

"Absolutely, but its gonna cost you" the jounin answered shaking her empty box.

"Fine, I was needing something to eat any way" he finished before jumping down from the roof.

Landing with a dull thud Kakashi walked over to the dango stand and ordered two large orders of the sweet to go. Getting his order he payed and quickly climbed back up to the roof. Walking over to Anko he set the boxes of Dango down on the ledge and sat allowing his legs to dangle off the edge. He questioned "Are you lonely?"

Picking up one of the sticks of dango from the box Anko answered "The same could be asked of you my lord."

"Well my reasoning goes much deeper."

Frustated she demanded "then enlighten me."

"I simply can't tell you." The man replied sniffle in his tone.

Gritting her teeth Anko snapped the dango skewer she was twidling between her fingers "You know you're not the only one to be scared here! I watched nine others die before I was branded by Orochimaru... Then when I returned I was treated like a traitor."

"I barely knew it was that bad for you." Kakashi sympothised, but she had turned her back to him.

They sat there for a while in the tense silence neither deciding to move, but Kakashi had something move within him, he didn't know what it was, simply put the defensiveness of the woman was like a mirror in that he could only hope that lowering his own defense would lower hers as well. Even more interesting he hadn't had any interest in Anko, but she had put a dent in the walls he put up unintentionally, meaning he felt safe. Finally he stated gulping "Anko... I can feel... your loss... your pain... I can't explain why but I truly do. So please let me tell you."

As he put his hand on her shoulder Anko turned "One person's walls are enough for today, I don't want to know I just want you to hold me."

"Absolutely, maybe a bit later we could get a drink to?"

To which she nodded and inquired "Maybe we could read Icha Icha together?."

Kakashi confirmed that much as they moved off the ledge into the recess of the roof, raised the book to read, and Anko sat down on his lap were he wrapped his free arm around and put her hand in his.

They sat their getting through the three Icha Icha novels Kakashi had brought with him, Anko even mostly forgot about her dango. When they finally got done with the last book he had the sun was just above the Hokage monument in front of the couple, then the hokage, whose face was ironically sitting in front of them, asked "So you want to go get that drink I mentioned earlier?"

"Sure, I could go for some Sake."

They then got up and stretched from sitting the long period of time, Anko finished her dango very quickly then snuck one of the sticks from Kakashi's box before he finished it off. They both dropped from their position with a thud, then walked off to the nearest sake house. Arriving at the Hidden Lotus Sake House the hostess at behind the stand welcomed as the two walked through the door "Hi Anko and oh! Hokage-sama! would you like a private room? And are you expecting anyone else?"

Kakashi looked at Anko in a way to say 'I'd prefer to not be seen out' to which she gave a quick little nod to, and he answered "Sure, best for as few people as possible to know I'm here, and just for two would be fine."

"Alright then let me take you the back way around."

Arriving at the room and after they entered the hostess asked "Do you know what you would like to start off with"

To which Kakashi answered "Sure just two bottles of your better sake."

Bowing she finished "Sure thing Hokage-sama, it will be here in a few minutes." exiting the room she shut the door.

The room was a medium sized square room with a center area for sitting that had a table that was in the center. There were lights scattered about, however their light was only enough to set a nice mood. There was a window framing some two-way glass that viewed out into a garden. Sitting down and stretching out the elder of the two inquired "So do you come here often?

Anko blushed out of embarrassment but obliged his question "Yea, I'm known as regular around here, my apartments up two blocks north from here"

Their drinks came soon after and the two drank for a while before getting some dinner and talking about each of their plans for the future. After some more drinks each decided that they were done, after Kakashi paid and they went to leave it became evident that Anko had drunken a little to much and could not make it home on her own. Supporting her the jounin walked her to the apartment she indicated and got her up into bed, after tucking her under the covers he kissed her forehead and made to leave when she grabbed his arm slurring "Kakashi please don't leave..."

"Well where should I go?" he retorted

Anko, who in her intoxicated state had completely lost all inhibition towards the loneliness deep inside herself, pleaded "You can just stay, just... just h-hold me... please I'm so- so lonely..."

"Alright I guess." he simply stated crawling into the and wrapping himself around the kunoichi.

 **Present time**

And As he thought about that first fatefull night Kakashi with Anko in his arms he drifted off to sleep serene and peacefilled.

 **Uzushiogakure, the next morning.**

Hinata woke up in their bed alone, a weak amount of light pouring in from the door, she was unfazed by the missing heat of her husband as even during there time at the hot springs Naruto would get up early to train. Walking out of the bedroom in nothing but her panties she walked to the adjacent bathroom, walking through the door she found her husband where she expected him to be, in the shower. Removing her single article of clothing she stepped into the shower with him. Leaning over Naruto kissed his wife in a deep way, then he finished rinsing himself off. The byakugan wielder grabbed the bottle of body wash squeezing some into her other hand before holding the bottle over her shoulder and asking "could you scrub down my back"

"sure" he answered grabbing the bottle amd squirting body wash on her back.

Rubbing it in he slid his hands down and up until sufficiently sudsy, then as he slid his hands around her hips Hinata bit her lip before sens

ually noting "That isn't my back..."

"oh I didn't know" the blonde said sarcastic and playful before he slid his fingers inside her.

She moaned as his hard fingers entered her, and as Hinata finished Naruto removed his fingers then she turned to the naked man and grab him in her hand and reciprocated the favor. After he finished with a loud moan Naruto pecked her temple telling her "I'll go make breakfast."

"Alright, I've got to wash my hair still" the bluenette said pumping some shampoo into her hand from a bottle on a shelf.

After she finished up Hinata could see the jinchuriki shirtless and standing at the stove cooking, slipping into the bedroom she grabbed a light blue t-shirt, dark grey capris, a white sports bra, and a pair of underwear before pulling them on. Walking out to the kitchen Naruto noticed her "Oh you're done, grab a seat and let me finish up these eggs"

He scraped the scrambled eggs from the cast iron skillet onto the two plates set next to the stove that already had bacon and toast laden on them. Walking over to the table, both plates in hand, he set one down in front of his wife and the other across from her. Taking his seat Hinata asked "So where are we gonna look first."

"Well I saw something of interest in the war room yesterday, so I think we should check that out first and go from there" Naruto answered forking eggs and bacon in all the while.

Hinata nodded while eating, she further inquired "Do you think we should at least clean up some of the village?"

The blonde drew in a breath "I really don't know, I think we should leave the way it is for the time being. I'm finished so I'm going to go get a shirt."

"Alright, I'm done too, I'll clean up." his wife said

He agreed with a shake of his head before the woman took both their plates to the sink, after she finished cleaning the dishes Hinata walked back to the table to wait. Naruto walked out of the bedroom wearing a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki crest and a pair of shorts in his signature orange, walking over to the table he asked "You ready to go?"

"Yes"

The couple joined hands and walked out the door of the house, walking through the ruins of the compound they made their way to the office of the clan head. Entering in the room Hinata broke off to look at some of the shelves of scrolls, walking around the desk Naruto found himself at where presumably the clan head sat, he spoke up "So here's what I wanted to look at"

As she walked over to him to see him pointing at the small swirl of the clan seal, puzzled "What could it be?"

"Well I don't know, I think the clan head might put his thumb here" he said demonstrating with nothing happening "Huh, I don't know how this works."

They both stood there puzzled for a moment before Hinata spoke up "Maybe its like a summoning? What if only Uzumaki blood could unlock it if its a seal."

"Well I'm shit out of ideas, so I guess I'll try it." he said biting his thumb and pushing into the clan crest. As he pushed down on the crest a block of the wall behind him opened up to a holding case displaying three scrolls each with a placard underneath them, the first read 'Sealing' the second 'Binding' the third 'Barring. Astonished Naruto remarked "Well that worked! Lets just take these back to the house to go over them."

"Oh Okay" his wife replied in utter shock

Naruto then took off at a sprinting pace Hinata at his heels, back through the halls and back to the courtyard. Walking onto their patio a visibly enthusiastic Naruto drop all three of the massive scrolls onto the table, running up his wife paused to catch her breath before interrogating "Those were the scrolls we were looking for?"

"Yea that's what I figure, lets get to work on whatever's in them." He replied before opening the first scroll.

When the blonde had opened the scroll marked 'Binding' orange yellow chains erupted from the blank canvas quickly pulling him into the scroll. Hinata gasped at her husband's sudden disappearance, then stared at the blank canvas.


End file.
